yugiohnewsfandomcom-20200214-history
News Archive
Monday, 22nd November 2010 - News Archive & Minor GS03 Changes All the old news will now be moved to the News Archive, so every time a new day of news comes, the oldest bit of news on this template. We have got images for all 7 known cards in Gold Series 3 in Japan. And so, I have made a page for it, which is found here. That is all for now, but stay tuned for more updates! ;) --AARONmeister 08:14, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sunday, 21st November 2010 - X-Saber Power-Up & 3D Bonds Beyond Time Movie Pack A new TCG Special Edition has been announced, called X-Saber Power-Up. All the info below is from the official website: Are you an X-Saber fan? Whether you are or you aren’t, celebrate the X-Sabers’ victories this past year by intensifying your Decks with the X-Saber Power-Up. Each one comes loaded with 4 booster packs (2 Ancient Prophecy, 1 Stardust Overdrive, 1 Hidden Arsenal), plus a Limited Edition Super Rare XX-Saber Fulhelmknight card! XX-Saber Fulhelmknight is one of the most important Monster Cards available to X-Saber Duelists. So we’re responding to fan requests to make this reliable monster into a Super Rare Variant Card. This Limited Edition card is not available anywhere else, so don’t miss your chance to add it to your Deck! Four packs plus a heavily-demanded foil card – all bundled into an X-Treme Value Box that will knock your socks off! Each X-Saber Power-Up contains: * 2 Ancient Prophecy Packs * 1 Stardust Overdrive Pack * 1 Hidden Arsenal Pack * 1 Super Rare card: XX-Saber Fulhelmknight Available only at selected retailers! Release: 23rd November, 2010 A movie pack for 3D Bonds Beyond Time has been announced for the TCG. Judging by the cover, it is to contain Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Rainbow Dragon That is all for now, but stay tuned for more updates! ;) --AARONmeister 08:14, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Friday, 19th November 2010 - World Championship 2011 - Over the Nexus The new DS game, WC2011 has been announced, and it is called "Over the Nexus". * Release: February 2011 * Price: ??? * Console: Nintendo DS * Genre: Competitive Card Game - Official Software for WC2011. - New characters include Ramon and Malcolm. - Revised battle screen. - No 3D sprites on the bottom screen. - Includes cards up to at least Starstrike Blast. That is all for now, but stay tuned for more updates! ;) --AARONmeister 08:14, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Wednesday, 17th November 2010 - SD20, Duel Terminal 11, Gold Series 2011 JP, V-Jump Promo & Episode Pictures The card list for Japan's 20th Structure Deck, Lost Sanctuary has been updated. The list can be found here, so check it out. The card list for Duel Terminal 11 has been updated. Click here to go to the spoiler for the set. The card list for Japan's Gold Series 2011 has been updated. 7 out of 20 are currently known, and the list is as found here: A New V-Jump Promotional Card has been announced, and this one took me by surprise. It is Imperial Machine God Machinicle Infinity Cubic which has been shown in the recent episode. We have not yet got info on its stats and such, so please stay tuned. Episode pictures for ep 135 are going up now, the link to them is here, so be sure to check them out and see the episode. That is all for now, but stay tuned for more updates! ;) --AARONmeister 08:14, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Tuesday, 16th November 2010 - WELCOME! Hello and welcome to my wiki! Expect to see posts about news, card discussions, deck lists, etc. I'll update the website whenever new stuff is announced, revealed, so see you soon! --AARONmeister 20:57, November 16, 2010 (UTC)